De feu et de glace
by Arsinoai
Summary: De tous les êtres vivants sur cette terre, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle s'imprègne de lui. Malheureusement, on ne décide pas de son destin.


**Ca faisait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfics sur Twilight. Mais mon amour pour Alec n'a pas faiblit :) bon voici un petit OS sur un couple improbable mais que j'aime beaucoup malgré tout. **

* * *

Le soleil se couchait, Leah se trouvait assise en haut d'une falaise, un endroit ou les gars de La Pusch avaient l'habitude de plonger. Elle observait tristement le paysage, les yeux perdu dans l'horizon. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne cessait de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait vraiment le pire karma de toute la planète et cumulait sans cesse les malheurs. Leah passa une main dans ses magnifiques cheveux noirs, maintenant elle comprenait, le destin s'acharnait tout simplement contre elle. Tout avait commencé lorsque son ex petit ami l'avait quitté pour sa propre cousine. Un sentiment de trahison avait envahis Leah. Elle ne pensait pas se faire un jour trahir par deux personnes à qui elle tenait. Les voir ensemble, se tenir la main et dégoulinant d'amour l'avait rendue jalouse et pour finir aigrie. A tel point que son petit frère Seth avait eu du mal à supporter ses sautes d'humeur. Mais ça aurait dû être elle à la place d'Emily, ça aurait dû être elle présente pour soutenir Sam. Pour certains, cela paraissait être de simples histoires d'adolescence sans importance mais Leah n'était pas une fille à s'engager, lorsqu'elle le faisait c'était toujours sérieux. Ensuite, elle avait dû endurer la transformation en loup et surtout accepter de côtoyer Sam à nouveau et le reconnaître comme son chef. Encore une fois, elle en avait un souvenir profondément amer. Sam qui à partir de maintenant pouvait lire les moindres de ses pensées et se faire obéir d'elle.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'apitoies autant sur ton sort, fit une voie amusée.

Leah ferma les yeux, c'était _lui_. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il la dégoûtait plus que tout. Pourtant, lui semblait s'amuser de la réaction de la jeune indienne. Parce qu'au final, ce fut lui, la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Après avoir trouvé son salut auprès de Jacob Black dont elle reconnaissait l'autorité d'alpha à l'inverse de Sam et après la grande bataille, trois ans s'étaient écoulés sans aucunes nouvelles des Volturi. Pourtant ils étaient revenu, enfin beaucoup moins nombreux, ils avaient juste rendu une visite de courtoisie au Cullen. Rien de mal ne s'était produit ce jour-là sauf pour Leah.

A partir du moment où elle croisa ses iris rouge ce fut sa perte. Tous son centre de gravité se concentra uniquement sur _lui._ Lui qui appartenait à une race différente, il n'était ni humain et encore moins un loup. Non, il était la créature qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout. Qu'elle avait plusieurs fois surnommé la sangsue ou tout simplement la chose. Jacob avait immédiatement compris ce qui était arrivé à Leah. Cette dernière refusa d'admettre son imprégnation et s'enfuit.

Elle resta durant plusieurs jours sous sa forme de loup. Tous le monde la prenait en pitié et compatissait de ce qui lui arrivait. C'était tellement injuste, en plus d'être la seule femme de sa meute, elle était la seule à s'être imprégnée d'une sangsue, et pas n'importe laquelle en plus, il s'agissait de nul autre que Alec Volturi.

Atterrissant à nouveau dans le présent, Leah se retourna et vrilla son regard sur son interlocuteur.

- Je me fiche pas mal de ton avis sale sangsue. Tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale.

- Le déni de te réussit pas Leah, répondit le vampire d'un ton ironique.

Il s'était à présent rapproché, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés par le vent ne lui enlevaient rien de son charme et de sa beauté. Leah supposait que même pour un vampire, il était tout de même très beau et qu'il devait avoir un certain succès sur la gente féminine. A cette pensée et malgré elle, la jeune fille sentit la jalousie s'insinuait en elle. Elle posa son regard sur le visage d'Alec ce dernier affichait un sourire énigmatique comme s'il avait suivit le cour de ses pensées. Cela ne donnait qu'une envie à Leah, se jeter sur lui et le frapper aussi fort que possible.

- Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? Comme te nourrir de pauvres innocents ? s'énerva Leah en tournant le dos à Alec.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit.

- C'est gentil de te soucier de moi. J'ai déjà chassé, il y a quelques heures, répondit-il d'une voie moqueuse.

Leah réagit immédiatement à sa provocation. Sa transformation en loup intervint immédiatement et avant qu'elle ait pu reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, elle se jeta sur Alec. Il bascula sous l'impact en arrière et poussa un juron. Tandis que Leah, à présent sous sa forme de loup tenter désespérément de lui planter ses crocs à la gorge.

_Leah, je t'en supplie calmes-toi, fit la voie de Jacob._

_Il est beaucoup trop fort pour toi, on...commença Seth._

Mais Leah ne put entendre le reste de la phrase de son petit frère. Leah se sentit tombait dans un gouffre noir. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Son ouïe et son odorat avait aussi disparu. Elle était comme anesthésiée. La panique la gagnait, elle avait complètement oublié le don d'Alec. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Elle le connaissait très peu. Tous ce qu'elle savait c'est que par un moyen qui lui échappait, il avait prit connaissance de l'imprégnation de Leah sur lui et que depuis, il la narguait.

Petit à petit, la jeune fille sentit ses sens lui revenir. D'abord L'odorat, elle capta l'odeur d'Alec qui était la seule qu'elle supportait depuis son imprégnation, puis l'ouïe, mais aucuns sons ne lui parvenait à part celui du vent dehors. Sa tête tournait un peu mais elle se releva lentement. Elle avait été déposé sur un grand lit qui aurait pu au moins accueillir huit personnes. Elle se leva et constata malgré la présence de l'odeur d'Alec que la chambre était vide. Elle observa le paysage, la vue qu'il lui offrait sur de verts pâturages confirma qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit complètement isolée.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et posa sa main sur la clenche, doucement elle l'abaissa. Elle savait que ces précautions étaient inutiles, si Alec était là, il entendrait le moindre de ses mouvements peu importe dans quel pièce il se trouvait. Silencieusement, elle se glissa dans le couloir. Il semblait que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été entretenue, de la poussière recouvrait le sol et des fissures apparaissaient sur le mur et le plafond. Le couloir donnait sur cinq pièces différentes que Leah explora une à une, le cœur battant et la peur de tomber sur Alec. Après avoir exploré l'ensemble de la maison, Lea constata qu'elle était complètement vide, dénuée de toute présence qui aurait pu l'empêcher de prendre la fuite.

Décidant de ne pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit. Malheureusement, un mur invisible semblait l'empêcher d'aller dehors. Fronçant les sourcils, elle essaya de nouveau sans succès. Poussant un soupir de frustration, Leah se rendit dans le salon, prit un tabouret et le lança sur l'une des fenêtre de la pièce qui se brisa sous la violence de l'impact. Satisfaite, elle s'apprêta à enjamber le rebord de la fenêtre mais quelque chose l'en empêcha à nouveau. Encore une barrière invisible.

Leah avait sous-estimé Alec et l'intérêt qu'il avait pour elle. Elle n'osait pas se l'avouer mais elle était absolument terrifiée. Elle allait lui faire la bonne surprise de se transformer en loup et d'attendre gentiment le retour d'Alec pour lui arracher la gorge. Malgré un petit pincement au cœur face à cette pensée, Leah tenta de rassembler son énergie pour se transformer. Mais ce fut un échec, elle ne sentait absolument rien. Les larmes lui montant aux yeux, elle partit à nouveau dans la chambre où elle s'était réveillée pour réfléchir.

Elle passa plusieurs heures à tenter de mettre au point un plan d'évasion. Mais, finalement Alec fut de retour. Leah entendit la porte du rez-de-chaussé claquée.

- Leah, je sais que tu es réveillée. Si tu pouvais m'épargner tes manières impolies et descendre au salon.

Folle de rage, Leah fit ce qu'il dit. Elle le vit avec son sourire narquois et à nouveau perdit son sang froid et lui assena une gifle magistrale. Elle eut l'impression de frapper du bêton. Agacé, Alec lui attrapa les poignets et les abaissa.

- C'est une manière chez toi de toujours vouloir me frapper quand je suis dans les parages. Ou peut-être cela cache-t-il autre chose ? déclara Alec avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille.

- Donc ma présence te gêne. dit Alec d'un air faussement déçu.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, siffla Leah en tentant de se débattre de la poigne de fer d'Alec.

- J'ai cru comprendre que si. Après tout tu t'es imprégnée de moi, répliqua Alec en la narguant.

- Où suis-je ?

- Dans une maison ayant appartenu à une sorcière puissante qui était ennemie des loup, elle a mit de nombreux sorts au point pour vous rendre inoffensif en ce lieu.

Leah se tut ne sachant quoi répondre. Les larmes au yeux, elle allait s'effondrait à tout moment. Elle releva les yeux, pour croiser le regard d'Alec qui l'observait avec tendresse ou curiosité ? Etait-il seulement capable de sentiments.

- Tu sais, toi et moi on est pas si différents que ça au fond.

Leah s'apprêta à protester mais Alec lui fit signe de se taire.

- On défend ceux en quoi on le croit. Tu as un frère auquel tu tiens par-dessus tout et moi j'ai une sœur à qui je tiens. La différence, c'est que tu t'embarrasses de règles morales issues de légendes orales.

- Ce ne sont pas des légendes, contra Leah.

- Vous en êtes venu à croire que votre devoir était de protégé les innocents et d'exterminer les méchants vampires.

- C'est ce que nous sommes des ennemis naturels, dit Leah.

- Laisse-moi te contre-dire, la seule chose que vous faites, c'est défendre votre territoire contre nous mais en aucuns cas nous exterminer.

- N'importe quoi..

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi vous ne chassez pas les vampires de ville en ville ? Je me sens triste pour toi Leah. Sauver des êtres inférieures qui n'auront aucunes reconnaissance pour toi au final et qui s'ils connaissaient ta véritable nature, te prendraient aussi pour un monstre. C'est un travail bien ingrat alors que tu mérites tellement mieux.

Alec éclata d'un rire qui glaça le sang de Leah.

- Je préfère ma position que la tienne à obéir comme un bon petit soldat à une vieille sangsue, fit Leah.

- J'imagine que c'est toujours mieux que d'être au ordre de son ex petit ami qui se fait ta cousine, railla Alec.

Leah cessa de se débattre et ne répliqua rien. Elle était fatiguée de se battre avec Alec, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il la poursuivait et la jeune fille ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Le vampire l'observait d'un air sérieux à présent. Toutes moqueries avaient disparu. Il lâcha les poignet de Leah et caressa doucement le visage de Leah. La jeune fille, pour une fois se laissa faire. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit Alec se rapprochait d'elle et penchait son visage vers son oreille.

- Pourquoi ne pas céder Leah ? Tu n'es pas fatiguée de te battre contre ça ?

Pour confirmation de ses dires, son autre main passa sous le chemisier de la jeune fille. Le contact brûlant avec sa peau fit gémir Leah. Elle était complètement sous l'emprise d'Alec. Elle n'osait même pas se demander si ces gestes avaient une signification pour lui ou si ce n'était qu'un jeu. Elle sentit les lèvres du vampires se posait sur les sienne. Dans un premier temps, Leah se contenta d'apprécier le contact sans réagir. Elles étaient tellement froides tandis que la jeune fille était brûlante.

Finalement elle répondit au baiser et lui donna accès à sa bouche. Leur langues s'unir et Leah se perdit dans son étreinte avec Alec, elle voulait tellement plus. Les mains habiles du vampire déboutonnèrent son chemisier rapidement qui tomba au sol. Suivit du soutient gorge. A présent Alec caressait sa poitrine d'une douceur incroyable, il parsemait de baiser son cou et pour finir posa ses lèvres sur les mamelons de Leah qui se cambra à ce contact. Alec lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant pas même avec Sam.

Alec cessa un instant ses caresses sous le gémissements frustrés de Leah. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit dans lequel elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tôt.

- C'est mieux comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? fit Alec.

Leah hocha vaguement la tête tandis qu'Alec la déshabillait entière. Elle se trouvait nue à présent tandis que lui était toujours parfaitement habillé. Leah amorça un geste pour lui retirer sa chemise mais Alec l'en empêcha et se mit à nouveau à couvrir son corps de baiser et de caresses. Leah gémissait de plus en plus fort tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Alec. Elle cru perdre la tête lorsqu'elle sentit l'un des doigts d'Alec se posait sur son clitoris et traçait doucement de petits cercle. Honteusement Leah se cambrait de plaisir sous Alec. Elle posa son regard sur ce dernier qui affichait un sourire arrogant. Elle eut un premier orgasme qui la ravagea totalement de plaisir.

- Ce n'est pas finit, chuchota Alec en retirant ses propres vêtement.

Leah pu voir à quel point elle lui faisait de l'effet. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et reprit ses caresses du début. Mais cette fois-ci en y allant plus doucement et lentement ce qui frustrait Leah. Finalement, il finit par s'unir à elle, et commença de long mouvements de va et vient. Leah ne cessait de gémir de plaisir et de crier le nom d'Alec. Cela dura une bonne partie de la nuit. En plus d'être expérimenté, Alec était absolument insatiable.

Au petit matin, Leah se réveilla dans ces bras, Alec l'observait à nouveau avec envie. Il taquinait légèrement sa poitrine ce qui fit échapper un petit rie à Leah.

- Que vais-je faire maintenant ? demanda soudainement Leah inquiète.

- Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux Leah, pourquoi t'astreindre à des conventions et des règlements.

Leah ne répondit rien. Le mieux était de ne pas penser à l'avenir. Elle s'était imprégnée d'Alec. ce fut absolument involontaire mais on ne peut pas tout contrôler dans la vie et c'était une vérité qu'il fallait qu'elle accepte. Elle savait qu'Alec ne changerait pas, qu'il ne se mettrait jamais à un régime végétarien. D'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas s'il tenait vraiment à elle. Le problème était que maintenant elle allait devoir faire quelques concessions. Il était inutile d'y penser maintenant cela dit. Pas quand les caresses d'Alec se faisaient à nouveau de plus en plus insistante. Leah se laissa allée à une étreinte sucrée oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait.


End file.
